dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Superman: Legacy
Superman: Legacy is a TV movie from 2000 that was originally released as two episodes and the final story of the series. It is part of Superman: The Animated Series. Plot Out on an unnamed planet, a race of aliens desperately fights an army of Apokoliptian soldiers. At first it seems that they have won, as the army has stopped its advance, but then a lone soldier bursts into the ceiling of the palace throne room. All attempts to stop him are futile and the king of the planet, seeing that his forces have been defeated, hands over his scepter: his symbol of power. The soldier returns to Darkseid and removes his mask. It's revealed that this soldier is Superman. Darkseid calls Superman as his son, Kal-El and tells him that as a reward for defeating the alien world, he'll get his own planet to rule: Earth. Back in Metropolis, Superman flies over the city while Lois and Clark watch from the ground. It's then revealed that both Superman and Clark are robots controlled by Supergirl. No one knows where Superman has gone, not even Supergirl or his foster mother and foster father. On Apokolips, Kal-El flies over and is attacked by the people of the planet. He is then attacked by Superman who eventually destroys him. Kal-El awakens, and Lashina urges him to go to Granny Goodness for "therapy". Granny puts him into a chair that places memories into his mind. His origin is the same, except Kal-El landed on Apokolips and was raised by Darkseid. Darkseid is supposedly benevolent and wants only to bring order to the universe. Kal-El feels better and leaves. However, it is then revealed that Darkseid only wishes to have Superman attack Earth, so that the military forces would be united to destroy him. Afterwards, Darkseid would take over the decimated world under the guise of restoring order to them. That night, on Earth, the Superman robot picks up a strange signal and starts crashing into things. An alarm awakens Kara but she is unable to control the robot. She flies in after it but is unable to prevent it from reaching its destination: LexCorp Tower. Luthor explains that he's been aware of Superman's absence and wants to know what's going on. He believes that Superman will not return and assures Kara that she can't keep up her charade. Kara refuses to believe him and leaves. Luthor heads off to General Hardcastle and reveals that they have been working on a project to monitor Superman's actions and weaknesses. Together, they'll kill Superman once he gets out of hand. Meanwhile, Kal-El is given a banner bearing his own symbol and sent out after Earth. Kara sees a news report about Superman and a legion of Parademons attack a NATO base. Hardcastle and Luthor now feel that they've found the perfect opportunity to kill Superman. Luthor orders Hardcastle to prepare for a final attack while Luthor gets a specialized weapon ready. Superman attacks another military base and easily manages to fight past their defenses but Supergirl eventually shows up and fights him. Superman is outraged at Supergirl wearing his symbol but fighting against him. He pummels her into near-death but Lois arrives and tells him to stop. Superman suddenly remembers everything. However, a Kryptonite missile is fired at Superman and Supergirl seemingly killing both of them. Lois runs up to Superman as soldiers carry him off. Superman is alive and remembers everything now: He had gone to a strange ship letting off a distress beacon but found it was a trap. He was hit and incapacitated by a weapon on the ship and brainwashed by Granny so that he was led to believe Darkseid was his adoptive father. Superman awakens in a military prison cell filled with red light. General Hardcastle enters into the room and explains that the lights nullify Superman's powers and that he's only alive to explain his actions. However, when Superman asks about Supergirl, there is no answer. Superman tries to explain about how Darkseid brainwashed him, but Hardcastle, who hates Superman, chooses not to believe him. Determined to save her friend, Lois uses her father's connections to get into the prison where Superman is being kept. She witnesses Superman try to escape and free Supergirl but he is subsequently captured. Lois decides that she'll have to take things into her own hands. Angered by Superman's actions, Hardcastle agrees with Luthor that Superman should be executed, and in order to avoid her possible vengeful wrath, Supergirl too. Luthor and Hardcastle arrive and seek to inject a liquid Kryptonite formula into Superman in order to kill him. However, Superman fights back and Lois stops Luthor from finishing the job. She and Superman escape from his cell but Superman insists that they save Supergirl before leaving. After finding Supergirl, they discover they have to carry her out due to her weakness to the red sunlight. As they carry her out, Supergirl is shot in the chest and nearly killed. Fortunately, Superman and Lois manage to escape with Supergirl still alive. They take her to S.T.A.R. Labs but Hamilton refuses to help her as it would be considered an act of treason. Superman threatens Hamilton into aiding Supergirl but now realizes that he's lost his friend's trust. Seething with anger, Superman steals a boom tube generator and heads off to Apokolips to "settle things" with Darkseid. On Apokolips, Superman makes his way to Granny's orphanage easily fighting his way through a legion of parademons. After a brief fight with Granny he manages to push her into the brainwashing machine, which has been put up into full power. The machine works on her and her mind is temporarily wiped. With Granny out of the way, Superman continues towards the palace and is confronted by the Female Furies. He defeats them with relative ease and makes it into Darkseid's palace. Kalibak attacks and loses the fight in seconds. Darkseid rises and engages Superman in a brutal fight. Despite Superman landing some powerful blows, Darkseid is clearly the superior fighter and pummels Superman around with relative ease. However, Superman turns the tables as Darkseid prepares to use his Omega beams: Superman covers Darkseid's eyes at the last moment, causing the beams to deflect and blast Darkseid in the head, causing a massive explosion. This leaves Darkseid severely injured and unable to continue the fight, as he collapses at Superman's feet. The commotion within the palace has not gone unnoticed by the Apokoliptan slaves, and when they come to see what is going on, they are shocked when Superman throws Darkseid from the palace walls to the ground. Superman tells them that they are free to do whatever they want to Darkseid. However, much to Superman's surprise, the people aid Darkseid and take him back to his palace for medical treatment. As they carry him away, Darkseid tells Superman that while he may oppress them, he is still their god. Superman tries to go after Darkseid but Kara arrives and talks him out of it. However, back on Earth, nearly everyone refuses to trust Superman, thanks to the lies spread by Luthor and Hardcastle, with only his closest friends defending him. Superman is also afraid at the prospect of losing control again and feels he can't win back the trust of the planet. However, Lois kisses him gently, telling him "One person at a time". Voice Cast *Tim Daly as Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman *Dana Delany as Lois Lane *Clancy Brown as Lex Luthor *Michael Ironside as Darkseid *Nicholle Tom as Supergirl *Charles Napier as General Hardcastle *David Kaufman as Jimmy Olsen *Lisa Edelstein as Mercy Graves *Shelly Fabares as Martha Kent *Ed Asner as Granny Goodness *Diane Michelle as Lashina *Diane Delano as Stompa *Andrea Martin as Mad Harriet *Robert David Hall as Reporter *Michael Dorn as Kalibak *Victor Brandt as Professor Hamilton *John Rubano as Soldier *Robert David Hall as Spokesman Gallery Superman Superman6.jpg Supergirl Superman3.jpg Lex Luthor (Superman)3.jpg Darkseid (Superman)8.jpg Granny Goodness (Superman).jpg Lashina (Superman).jpg Mad Harriet (Superman).jpg Stompa (Superman)2.jpg Martha Kent Superman2.jpg Lois Lane (Superman)3.jpg Hamilton (Superman).jpg Female Furies (Superman).jpg Earth (Justice League).jpg Apokolips (Justice League Unlimited).jpg Kal-El & Supergirl.jpg Category:Superman: Legacy Category:Superman: The Animated Series TV movies Category:Superman Animated Films Category:Two Part Episode Category:DC Animated Universe